One Night
by lifeonvenus
Summary: After the pair meet on the day of Ana's Graduation a mistake separates them, both angry and hurt at the other. After six months the pair runs into each other again this time there's a difference, Ana is pregnant! Will the couple make it together or will it all be too much? (No BDSM) sorry for any mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how my day has ended this badly but here I am in a bar alone. I knew today would be hard, no parents to support me has been hard over the last 2 years but it's even more painful today, usually Kate helps distract me from the pain but she's out with her family, I was invited but I always feel like I'm imposing. I knock back my vodka and coke and feel the slow burn, before ordering another.

I turn on my bar stool and look around the bar, it's fairly quiet and I see the odd group having expressive conversations, but I find myself drawn to a lone stranger in the corner, his copper hair and grey eyes make me shiver and I find myself staring. He looks engrossed in his phone and I begin to imagine what he's looking at. Without warning his eyes meet mine and I've been caught, I swivel quickly in my seat and face the bar burying my face in my hands, how embarrassing he's caught me staring. I take a long gulp of my drink and try to compose myself. I'm pushing my hair behind my ear when I feel a presence beside me, looking up I see Grey eyes looking at me. I don't know where it comes from, but I feel a confidence build.

"can I help you?" I smile a sickly-sweet smile.

"Well I'm sure you can, you see I've been sitting alone for a while and I could use some company, and since you're here alone too I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I joined you." He smiles back, and gosh he's hot.

"I suppose that would be okay." He nods and sits down next to me before ordering.

"I'm Chris by the way." He offers his hand to me and I accept.

"Ana." He smiles at me as our hand makes contact and I feel a spark.

A couple of hours and a number of drinks later we are still sat talking, the bar has emptied, and the night is drawing to a close, but I don't want it to end. I've never been the type to have casual sex, I've never even had sex! I've never wanted that but with him now all I want is him.

"So, I should probably be getting home." I'm not sure how I'm supposed to hint that he should come too but this is all very new to me.

"Come back to my hotel?" Okay Ana now or never this is happening.

"I'd love to." He calls someone on his phone before turning to me and offering me his hand. I take it as he leads me out to the street, and before I know it I'm in the back of a car. We're both looking at each other both unsure where the next move is, I reach my hands to his face and pull it down to mine, and then I feel it, I feel fire building within me.

His lips are so soft, and he cradles my neck so perfectly that it feels as if it were meant to be. I'm not sure how long we've been doing this, but he pulls away as the car stops, both of us upset we have to part. He helps me out of the car and we make our way through the hotel until we get to his room. He goes to put his key in the door and I panic shit, he doesn't know I'm a virgin. Before I can think I grab his hand.

"Before we go in, I need you to know I've not done this before, I'm a virgin." He opens the door and steps in pulling me in.

"There is no pressure here Ana, however this night plays I'm happy to be with you. Even if I get to talk to you all night it'll be worth it." He pushes my hair behind my ear and I can't hold back anymore, I grab him and kick the door shut, this is happening tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I work on his buttons slowly pulling them open as his hands roam my body. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I nod.

"I need to hear you say it." His eyes are soft, and I can't help but smile.

"Yes, I want this. I want you tonight." I bring his lips to mine. In no time I am naked and beneath him, his fingers working me.

"so wet, Ana you're so beautiful." I feel like a goddess right now. The feeling of his fingers inside me is driving me crazy and my need for him grows.

"Chris please I need you inside me." I feel him smile against my lips and he moves into position, so his legs are pushing mine wide.

"I promise I'll be gentle, but this is going to hurt." I don't care though I need him now. I feel him push into me slowly letting me adjust. It takes a couple of minutes, but we begin to build up the pace and I feel my body climbing and climbing.

"Fuck Chris faster, please." He continues building his pace while still remaining gentle, and I feel myself combust, calling something out that sounds like his name. I feel as if I'm floating. On cloud nine, the single greatest experience of my life. I feel him collapse on top of me and I run my hand through his hair, as we both catch our breath.

I wake alone in a strange bed, and my heart falls he's not here. I think fast incredibly worried about what to do, shit what does Kate do after she's slept with a stranger, I think fast and before I know it I am dressed and in a taxi on the way home. This is for the best obviously I'm not going to kid myself into thinking that this meant something, and I don't want to seem like one of these clingy girls who outstays their welcome, not that he'd know because he'd already left. I wonder how long he waited before he left.

I get home just gone 8 and I see Kate hasn't come home yet, I head to the shower wanting to scrub off the shame of what just happened. I wanted it, and I knew the likelihood that this would be casual, but he just seemed so caring that it hurts.

CPOV

I'm still smiling from last night, she's pretty, funny, smart and has a body to die for. I've never felt this way before and especially in one night, part of me feels stupid but honestly, I don't care, she's amazing. I untangle myself from her and call down for room service, as well as making plans for us to spend the day together, I can always cancel if she says she isn't free but I'm not ready to part ways yet. I head for the shower wanting to get ready before she wakes up. I let the water hit my skin, having it colder than normal to try and calm down the effect Ana has on my body. When I finally feel refreshed I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist before heading back to Ana; but my eyes meet an empty bed, She left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Months Later **

**APOV**

"Come on Ana Elliot and his Brother will be here soon to help us move to the new house." I sigh moving again for the second time in six months. I love our flat we only moved in a week after graduation and it really felt like a home instantly. I love the new place, but I wish we were moving under better circumstances. The new house has a garden and an extra two bedrooms which will be perfect for when the baby arrives. I rub my stomach and try to remain calm. Six months to this day I was stupid enough to have unprotected sex with a stranger, and don't get me wrong I don't regret it, it was incredible and although he left in the morning I will be forever be grateful for him giving me my daughter.

It was hard to come to terms with at first but as soon as I saw that heartbeat, I fell in love. Kate and Elliot have been amazing and supported me at every stage, they only started dating after graduation, but I can tell this is it for them, they have found each other. I am a little jealous but my happiness for them out ways that. I remember the Day we found out, Kate had found me crying on the bathroom floor, when I told her I missed my period she jumped into care taker mode, she called Elliot and asked him to pick up some tests, he was obviously shocked but more than Willing to help, even in the month we'd known each other he'd become such a fantastic friend to me. We all sat on the sofa in silence waiting for the timer to go off signalling that the test was ready, and it was Elliot who built up the courage to check the test for me. If it wasn't for both for them, I really don't know how I would've coped.

"Oh Elliot is here!" Kate runs for the door to greet her man and I can't help but giggle. I turn to look at the empty apartment, I'm going to miss this place but I'm excited to see what the future holds, I a few months I'll be in my new house holding my baby girl in my arms. I turn towards the kitchen to greet Elliot and I freeze in the doorway. Standing in my kitchen is Chris. He freezes as well as his eyes move over my body and when he reaches my bump his eyes widen. Kate looks between us sensing the tension.

"Anastasia this is my brother Christian." I roll my eyes he didn't even give me his real name.

"Yeah, we've met." His tone is odd confused and angry.

"Chris and I met about six months ago, although our meeting was very short-lived." Kate gasps and Christian's eyes narrow.

"Yes, very short although that tends to happen when you leave someone without a goodbye." I scoff, how very dare he.

"Yes, it's very inconsiderate when a guy fucks you and leaves you." I don't even care that Kate and Elliot are watching, his eyes brows knit, and confusion is written all over his face.

"I didn't leave, I came out of the shower and you were gone." And I gasp I was in such I hurry I never checked the rest of his room. I didn't think. My hand flies to my face and I hear Kate and Elliot shuffle from the room whispering and looking confused.

"You were in the shower." He nods.

"I wanted to be ready for when you woke up." I feel tears roll down my face as I realise what I did, through my own stupidity I have not only lived for the past six months hating him, but I made him hate me too, all because I was so worried I didn't check the fucking bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, I just I woke up alone and I just didn't know what to do." I'm all full sobs now and I'm angry with myself. He remains silent for what feels like the longest time considering his words carefully. before eventually talking again.

"I know how hard it must have been to wake up alone and I should've woken you, I should've kissed you like I wanted to when I woke up in the morning. But you shouldn't have just left, seeing that empty bed broke my heart. In a single night you meant so much to me." I want to move to him, to hug him but I remain still, too ashamed.

"Is it mine? Is the baby mine?" He's looking at me, eyes wide and I nod, slowly scared of how he's going to react.

"and you know for sure?" He asks again.

"You are the first and last person I have slept with. I understand if you don't want anything…" I'm stopped mid-sentence when he wraps his arms around me.

"I never thought I'd see you again Ana, but you're here and we're having a baby. I mean never in a million years did I expect this, I've never even thought about children, but Ana I just want you. One night was with you enough for me to know you were special." It all feels so sudden, but I agree, take away the hurt that my own stupidity caused, and I know what he means. I feel the same.

"so, where do we go with this?" I ask, with him still wrapped around me. We have a baby on the way, a lot has changed since we met.

"well first I'd like to take you out, a proper date. We also obviously need to talk about the baby." I nod against his chest, I'd like that, a date. He continues to hold me whilst we stand our bodies impossibly close as if this hug is making up for lost time. He pulls away when a cough comes from the doorway and I look up to see Kate and Elliot in the doorway.

"Care to explain Steele?" Elliot asks beating Kate to ask questions.

"Well Elliot this is my baby daddy I guess, this is Chris." Despite hearing the conversation, we had earlier I know they both needed some clarification. Although I'm still curious as to why he didn't use his real name, and as if he can read my mind in answers.

"I was hoping you wouldn't recognise me, I wanted to talk to you, have a normal conversation and I was worried if I introduced myself as Christian Grey you might freak." He shrugs clearly upset that he lied about this. Elliot has told me all about his brother so I knew he was a powerful CEO so I guess I can sort of understand. We all chat for a bit piecing together that evening before we finally leave, taking in our empty flat one more time before closing the door. I was so sad when I woke up, and now? Now I'm full of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

We settle in fairly quickly only needing to bring clothes and personal items, the house was already furnished, except for the nursery, by Kate's parents beforehand, they didn't want me to worry about anything. I haven't been able to thank them enough for everything they've done for me. Over the last six months they've supported me as if I were their own, getting my appointments with the finest doctors, helping me get a job at SIP and renting this house for us, at first, I couldn't accept any of it, however they wouldn't take no for an answer. They wanted to be here for me anyway they could.

I'm just putting away my last few items, placing my books on their shelves. I have considerably less than Kate, so I know I'll be finished way before her, so I think I'll take that opportunity to talk to Christian. He's been a massive help with unpacking and I'm glad he's here. We've talked a lot all day about all the little things, favourite foods, tv shows, films all the getting to know me things, although I feel like I know him better than anyone. He also asked about how my pregnancy has been, wanting every detail, he tries to hide it, but I can see the sadness in his eyes, he wishes he was here to share it with me and I wish I had stayed in that bed six months ago.

"and that's the last book, I'm all moved in!" I announce trying to distract myself from the sadness that creeps in when I think of what I did that morning. He smiles at me and sits on my bed. His t-shirt riding up giving me a glimpse at his stomach, the pregnancy hormones have driven me crazy and even that little glimpse of him is doing things to me. Get a grip Steele there's nothing sexy about a stomach, I try to reason with myself. I'm drawn from my thought when he coughs, he's caught me staring and when I look up at his face, I can see him smirking. Focus Steele you need to have this conversation.

"So, I know you said earlier that you wanted me, to try at whatever this is. But I don't want you to feel pressured into this because I'm pregnant." The mass of words comes out so quickly, anxious of the answer. Before I know it, he has pulled me into his lap and has wrapped his arms around me.

"I meant everything I said Ana, I want you and I want to know my child. I want to make up for lost time , I want to be there to rub your feet and go out at midnight to buy you food that you're craving. I'm in this Ana and I'm so proud of you for coping alone but you don't have to do that anymore." His words are like music to my ears and I can't help but take his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine, the kiss is slow, tender and so full of emotions, I hadn't even noticed I was crying till Christian pulls away and wipes my eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." I giggle in response.

"It's a girl. I have a picture from my last scan if you want to see." His eyes go wide, and I can see a look of pure happiness on his face and he nods his head. I reach for my bag and pull out the little picture, handing it to him.

"Oh wow." I hear him choke out, his eyes watering slightly. I just nod, no words need to be exchanged we both feel it. He stares at the picture for what feels like eternity before he looks back up at me.

"Have you thought about names?" I nod upset, this is something we should've done together, I feel selfish and silly, but I can't take those six months I had alone with her back.

"I call her Alice, when no one is around, I didn't want anyone to know her name before she was born. Alice in wonderland was always my favourite book. But if you don't like it we change it, we will decide together…" I go to continue but he cuts me off.

"It's perfect, Alice, Our baby Alice." I feel relief wash over me.

"Alice Grace." He speaks again, confusing me slightly.

"It's my mom's name, Grace, just as a middle name." He sounds so unsure like he's worried about upsetting me by suggesting this. I take his hands and place them so they're resting on my stomach. We're both now sitting on our knees, foreheads pressed together, my hands holding his against me.

"Alice Grace, this is your daddy." I'm speaking down towards my bumps and I can feel her moving about like the contact with Christian and my stomach has woken her. He gasps slightly as he feels her move. He moves to press his lips against my forehead, and I feel him smile. We're going to be just fine, we're going to be a family.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Perfect that's the only way I can describe this. Being with Ana again and having my hands on her, it's pure perfection.

"Come on baby momma, I promised you a date." She smiles and I give her a chaste kiss. I had Taylor come by earlier and drop off some clothes for me so I could take Ana out tonight, I want to show her off tonight, even though we have only just found each other again and we aren't official I want to claim her as mine, I want everyone to know she's mine and see her carrying my child. Ana was never just a one-night thing, I knew that instantly, she was so different from every other one of the women I've slept with, they never meant anything. I get up to grab my bag from downstairs but stop at the wardrobe pulling out a burgundy dress that I saw earlier when we were putting stuff away.

"Wear this please." She stands and nods taking it from me before I head downstairs. My plan is to take her to the mile-high club, although I'm nervous as I've never been on a date before I want this to go well more than anything. I quickly call Taylor and let him know my plans and to book a table, I didn't want to do it sooner because I was unsure of how long it would take us to unpack. I head back upstairs and knock on the door, I don't want to catch Ana getting dressed. Although I would love to see that I don't want to push her or make her uncomfortable. She answers telling me to come in and I don't expect the sight in front of me. Ana stands in front of a full length mirror, she's taken her hair down and it falls around her in lose curls, she has put on some light make up only some mascara and lip-gloss I think but what captures my attention more is what she's wearing, a black lace bra and matching underwear, her hand caressing her stomach. I can't speak or move, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her giggle brings me back to life and I step into the room fully closing the door behind me. I am next to her in two strides my hands automatically moving to her stomach as I stand behind her, our eyes meeting each other's in the mirror.

"I don't know how we got so lucky to find each other again, but I will spend the rest of my life thanking my brother for asking me to help his girlfriend move." She giggles before pulling away to get dressed. I strip my clothes quickly, I can't wait for this date and the sooner I'm changed the sooner we can go. I feel her eyes on me taking in my body, looking over my shoulder I see her blushing.

APOV

I instantly feel my underwear dampen, he looks just as hot as I remember and all I want to do Is throw myself at him, but I need to stay focussed. I quickly head to the bathroom to clean up, pregnancy hormones have made me crazy horny and being with him is really affecting me. When I step out of the bathroom he has dressed and looks amazing. We head out climbing into the back of an SUV with the man I recognise from the first night we spent together.

"This is Taylor my security." I nod, of course he has security. We arrive at the restaurant and it's absolutely stunning, I've never been somewhere this fancy an I feel somewhat out of place, however then man with his arm wrapped around me gives me every bit the confidence. We are seated at a secluded table and I let him order for me. The conversation flows and I feel so at ease with him, I don't think I've laughed this hard in so long being with him, the way he makes me feel. He's ordering desert when I feel the urge to use the rest room, getting up I head towards the toilets and can't wipe the smile off my face.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." The bathroom door opens almost hitting me. An older, graceful looking women steps out.

"Oh dear, I swear these doors need some sort of warning. It's not the first time I've almost knocked someone out." I giggle.

"Honestly it's fine, I'm so clumsy I probably would've walked into it anyway." We share a laugh at that one.

"dear how far are you?" Usually I get upset when people ask this, but for some reason I'm finding talking to this woman almost comforting.

"I'm six months today! We're really excited." I smile and rub my bump.

"How fantastic getting close now. Well I'll leave you to it." She gives me a kind smile before disappearing. I use the toilet and head back to the table although I stop briefly when I see the women and another gentleman standing at our table talking to Christian. I approach and Christian smiles us at me.

"Ana, I'd like you to meet my mother and father." I blink trying to gather my thoughts, I'm meeting his parents. His mother is looking at me wide eyed, after the exchange we had outside the toilet I can imagine she has a lot of questions.

"Wow Ana it's nice to meet you." She swaps her confused face with a warm smile, her husband on the other hand looks like he is chewing something horrible.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Grey." I sit back down, honestly, I feel as if my feet are about to give in, what on earth do you say to the parents of your baby daddy.

"So, Christian who is Ana to you?" his dad says, and I can tell he's trying to suppress some anger, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared.

"Ana is my girlfriend." He says with a proud look on his face, he's obviously ignoring the angry tone in which his father asked that.

"And you're okay with being with a woman who is having another man's baby?" his words wind me, and I try and remain strong, his wife looks stunned at his words and I can tell she seems mortified.

"Carrick, that is not our business." Grace tries to chastise but Christian cuts her off.

"Actually father, Ana is pregnant with my child." Both of his parents' eyes go wide and I want the ground to swallow me up. I can tell how angry Christian is and I am trying my best to calm him down, rubbing his hand.

"but how?" his mother stutters out. She's calm, not angry and if I knew better, I'd say she might be excited.

"Ana and I met six months ago, we unfortunately lost contact however we found each other again recently and I couldn't be happier." That would be sweet if he wasn't so angry.

"So, you don't know if it's yours?" his farther hits back and I can't help the tears that start to trickle down my face. His mother must see this because in a flash she is by my side. Rubbing my back.

"I do Know it's Mine father, now if you'll excuse me, I'd really like to take my girl home and away from you." He helps me stand and I feel his mother continue to rub my back.

"Carrick I'll see you at home, Christian darling is Taylor able to drive me home." He nods at her and we leave.

"don't listen to him sweetheart, he's very protective but he'll come around." She smiles again and for some reason I take great comfort in what she's saying. Christian starts to explain how we met, and the nature of our relationship and I feel reassured knowing that Grace is understanding.

"Obviously darling I would have preferred my son to be married, however I can see how much you care about each other. I only wish we would've known sooner. I feel like I've missed so much in my grandchild's life." She smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. we drop her at her house, and she steps out of the car giving me a quick hug goodbye.

"I'll be in touch dear we have to go to lunch at some point."

The car journey on the way to my house is quiet and I'm starting to worry about Christian.

"I believe you, I know this baby is mine." It as if there's so many things going on in his mind and he's struggling to get them out.

"I know what my dad says was rude and I'm so angry at him right now, but I know he's wrong and I don't want you to think I doubt this." I turn slightly in my seat to face him.

"I know I feel this connection Christian and I just know how you feel about me, about us." He looks relieved like his worry melts away. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it quickly. The slightest touch has me squirming in my seat and he must notice.

"Miss Steele, it's been six long months without you and if you'll let me I'd like to make it up to you" I blush and nod, god I want this man.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

As soon as the car pulls up outside my house Christian has jumped out and is running to my door to help me out of the car. He gives me enough time to undo my seatbelt before he has scoped me up in his arms and is walking towards my house.

'" Christian put me down I'm so heavy and I don't want you to hurt yourself." I try to move out of his grasp, but he holds me closer.

"first you are not heavy so don't say that, and secondly I want you as close to me as possible, I never want to let you go again Baby." It all feels so fast, I mean he introduced me as his girlfriend, we've only been together again for a small amount of time but so right at the same time.

Before I know it, we are back in my room and I am become a mad woman stripping Christian of his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Now you're way too overdressed." He turns me around and unzips my dress before pushing it off my shoulders leaving me in my underwear.

"this is the most beautiful sight." He unsnaps my bra and pulls down my underwear leaving me naked in front of him. He licks his lips like a hungry man at a buffet and I can't help myself. I push him backwards on to the bad and climb on next to him, taking his erection in my hands and bringing it to my mouth, since we sat down at dinner all I've wanted him in my mouth, it feels like heaven. I use all the tricks that Kate has told me about and I just hope I'm doing a good job.

"Jesus Ana that's incredible but I need to be inside you." He pulls me so I'm straddling him, and I lower myself on to him. There's a slight discomfort as I stretch to fit him but the pleasure and feeling of being full out way any pain. He grabs my hips helping me move up and down and I wish there was a way for us to get closer, however he can't even sit up to kiss me because on my bump.

"Fuck Ana you are so hot and tight." His words turn me on more and I pick up my pace, I feel myself building and I can't stop, my orgasm takes over.

"oh, Christian I'm coming baby." He must be there as well because he stills, and I can feel shooting his seed inside of me. I collapse next to him, I'm exhausted and I can already feel my eyes closing.

"Fuck Ana you're perfect." He wraps his arms around me kissing my face.

"It feels as if we were made for each other, we fit so perfectly." I mutter in my sleepy state

"I couldn't agree more." He kisses me one last time before I feel sleep take over. Despite his father this really feels like it's been the most wonderful day and I'm beyond excited to see what tomorrow brings. In my dream world I would've kept this

I wake up the next morning pleasure radiating through my body. Christian isn't in bed next to me, but I can feel his weight on the mattress between my legs, it's obvious he's the source of my pleasure, no one has ever gone down on me before and I want to feel embarrassed but with him all I feel is wanted.

"Oh, Christian please don't stop." I continue to moan in pleasure.

"I don't plan on stopping, I should've woken you up like this the first morning." I feel my body building and I can't even find the words to warn him that I'm about to reach my climax.

"What a wake up that was baby." He moves so he's back next to me in bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because I'd love to do that as much as possible." He wraps his arms around me and I'm in a state of bliss in his arms.

"do you have any plans for today?" He says whilst rubbing circles on my back.

"No, I just need to start preparing for work tomorrow." I'm mentally writing a list of all I'll need to do.

"Can I take you out? It's juts I know you've not done the nursery yet and I really want to start shopping." I can tell he's excited and then it hits me, are we going to have two nurseries, one at his and one at mine. The thought makes me sick the idea of us being separate. He must feel me tense up because he does his best to reassure me.

"If you'll let me, I plan on being here for as long as you'll let me, I don't want to split our time between two places so if you'll let me, I'd really like to move in." his response stuns me slightly, I know logically this is too soon, but it's exactly what I want. I want him here with me.

"I suppose I'm going to need to make room for all your stuff." I giggle and he looks like a kid on Christmas. I better go talk to Kate about this.

"I just need to talk to Kate quickly, stay here." I kiss him quickly and put some clothes on. Heading to Kate's room I knock and wait for a response before pushing the door open. I'm instantly confused, Kate and Elliot are sat in bed, surrounded by boxes. Nothing is unpacked at all.

"Kate, I thought you were unpacking yesterday." Jesus, I knew she wasn't organised but this is ridiculous.

"Ana, we need to talk to you about something." She looks upset but I urge her to continue.

"A few months ago Elliot Asked me to move in with him, and I said Yes." I'm confused for a minute, but she continues.

"But we knew you wouldn't accept this house if you knew it was just you. So, we decided to go along with it, make you think I was moving in with you. We wanted you to settle and then we were going to tell you." I take a second to take in what I've been told, I can't really believe it.

"First of all I'm so upset you didn't tell me…" she goes to interrupt but I continue.

"I'm so happy for you, I'm just upset you didn't share this with me, we should've been celebrating! But I understand I'm stubborn as hell and you're right I wouldn't have accepted the house for myself." Taking a deep breath.

"But it's not just me now, there's three of us." Her eyes widen as she realises what I've said.

"he's moving in?" I can hear her excitement, she's happy for me just like I'm happy for her.

"Yes, that's what I came to talk to you about. Neither of us want to miss anything and it just makes sense for us to both be together in one place." She stands and hugs me, both of us jumping slightly sharing each other's excitement.

"It's all Starting to come together Steele! Ohh So Elliot and I will call the movers and I'll be out of your hair." The thought of not living with her does upset me a little and I think she can tell.

"I will visit you constantly Steele and you can cook for us all the time, just because we aren't living together doesn't mean I won't be annoying you constantly." At that we both laugh. I can't believe we have both grown so much since graduation, and we're both starting new lives, and our new lives just happen to be brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

It's definitely not the house I would've chosen but I've fallen in love with it in the short time I've been here, it's only four bedrooms but has a Study I can use, a family room and a big garden, so it's everything we'd need for our family. I've already contacted Kate's father about buying it and told Gail to start Packing my stuff. The only things I need really are my Clothes and some personal items so it shouldn't be too hard. We still have to work out where staff will stay, I'm thinking of adding an addition to the house as their quarters but that's providing the owners agree to sell, for now Gail and Taylor will stay in one of the spare rooms. Taylor has already been busy this morning booking out a baby store so we can shop, I didn't want other people around whilst we shopped, and I thought Ana might feel more relaxed without being crowded.

We're sat in the back of one of my SUV when I receive an email from Ros.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ros Bailey

Subject: explain?

Christian,

Just had an alert for this article and would love for you to explain what's happening?

Have you been keeping secrets? She's very pretty and also looks very pregnant! Would've been nice for you to share this with me sooner.

Ros Bailey

COO Grey Enterprise Holdings

I click the attachment and an article from the Seattle Nooz and brace myself

**Eligible Bachelor no more? **

You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, Seattle's billionaire Bachelor is apparently no longer single and by the looks of the lovely lady he has been spotted with has been in a relationship for some time, how sneaky.

As you can clearly see in the images Christian was seen out with an unknown brunette who is also sporting an unmistakable baby bump, and quite a large one at that. Christian's camp has yet to comment on who this woman is, but we have to say we're excited to find out.

Stay tuned for more details.

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding, I was so worried they try to slander or insult Ana but surprisingly they were nice. They're probably just excited to finally have a none made up story to print about me. Although I'm upset someone took photos of us, I can't help but staring at the image, Ana looks stunning and they've caught us laughing so it's obvious we're enjoying ourselves. I make a mental note to have Andrea arrange a meeting with PR to sort something out so the paparazzi will leave us alone. However now Ana has been pictured with me I need to think about security. Ana snaps me out of my thoughts when she talks, she has obviously just read the article too.

"It's not too bad." I think she's trying to keep positive but she clearly a little upset that someone has taken pictures of her.

"I'm sorry Baby but this is going to happen a lot whilst you're with me." She shrugs.

"I'll take this if it means I get to be with you." She smiles trying to lift the mood.

"Ana you know this means I'm going to need you to have security. I can't risk anyone finding out who you are and hurting you." I really wish I could have a normal life where I didn't need to worry but unfortunately this is my life.

"Okay Christian, I'm okay with that. I'd do anything to keep myself and Alice safe." She says rubbing her stomach and I'm massively relived she is okay with this. Pulling up to the shop I feel the excitement building as Ana talks about everything we need. I don't know why she's waited this late to start getting things but I feel so blessed that she has, because it means we get to do it together.

As soon as we enter to shop, I feel overwhelmed, there's so much stuff we need and if it wasn't for Ana being so organised with a list, I wouldn't have a clue. She seems to be enjoying herself although every time she looks at a price, I do see her thrown slightly. I keep reassuring her that there's no need to worry about it and that I want the best, but I can tell she's still worried about money. We've managed to get all the furniture we need, as well as car seats and pushchairs. The only thing left is clothes the part we're both most excited for. Although Ana already has some clothing items, we still need a lot. We're both pulling items from the rack and throwing into the cart we have, both having fun showing each other different outfits, Ana is very against having all pink clothes just because she's a girl, so we've got a good range of colours and designs. I still feel a bit out of my depths and I've got a lot of reading to do before the baby gets here but as we shop and the sales person explains things to us I begin to feel a bit more comfortable, I think I'm doing well considering I only found out yesterday that I was going to be a dad.

After hours of shopping we are done and everything we've brought will be delivered. When we reached the till, Ana tried to convince me to split the cost with her, but I refused, I'll have to talk to her about money. I don't want her to worry and I don't want her to think she has to rush back to work after Alice arrives. I know she loves her job so I'm sure eventually she'll want to go back, but I don't want her to only go back because she feels she has to.

"I'm going to go take a nap." We're finally home and Ana hasn't been able to keep her eyes open on the car ride home.

"I'm just going to answer some emails quickly then I'll come and lay with you." She smiles and gives me a quick kiss before heading upstairs. I find Kate and Elliot watching tv in the family room.

"Hey, so the movers are coming tomorrow to take Kate's stuff to mine, but we're gonna stay here tonight and then tomorrow we will be back at mine." I nod, it feels odd to me that this is gonna be the house that Ana and I share but it warms my heart. I sit on one of the sofas and check my emails, whilst making polite conversation with Kate and Elliot. All the emails are vaguely the same people wanting me to comment on the photos from last night, I chose to ignore them all until tomorrow there's nothing that needs to be dealt with tonight. I say my goodbyes with the promise we can all order pizza together later and head to our room.

Ana is completely asleep by the time I get back and strip off and curl up next to her. It's strange to me that I can feel so comfortable with someone I've known for such a short amount of time but I when you know you know I guess, She's it for me.


	8. Chapter 8

One Month Later

APOV

When I accepted this invitation, I was so excited, now as I sit on the edge of our bed trying to do up my shoes, I really regret this. Since I met Grace a month ago and Mia the week after that we have met weekly for lunches, which have quickly become one of the highlights of my week. At lunch last week they invited me to an event they were holding for a charity that Grace Founded and I was more than happy to accept their invitation, it sounded like a great cause and also a lot of fun. However now in my bloated, uncomfortable and nauseous state the last thing I really want to do is be dressing up and leaving my bed.

"Christian!" I shout I need his help, I can't reach my heels to do their straps and the zip on my dress remains open because I also can't reach that, so I definitely need his help. He comes running in and I realise it probably wasn't the best idea for me to be shouting for him.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I just need some help getting dressed." I can see he's relieved and I feel bad for making him worry.

"Jesus Ana you terrified me, I thought something was wrong. I was just going over the security arrangements for tonight." I pat the bed next to me and beckon him to sit next to me before I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just starting to stress out and I need some help." He kisses my forehead before moving to the floor to do my shoes. In the past month Christian and I have gotten even closer, I've not told him yet, but I know I'm in love with him. Over the last month he's been so kind and supportive with everything and I couldn't thank him enough. True to his word he has rubbed my feet whenever I needed him too and has made multiple late-night trips to get me food, I really am a lucky girl. He stands and offers me his hand to pull me so I'm standing, and I turn around so he can zip up my dress.

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you." I kiss him and as much as I'd like to stand here all night kissing him it's time for us to leave.

We arrive at the Ball and I'm in awe of how beautiful the place looks. I've not visited Christian's parents' house yet and I'm almost envious that he got to grow up here. I'm still anxious about seeing his father again, after what happened the first time, we met but I'm keeping that to myself. I don't want Christian to worry or get angry again, his mother and I have just gotten him calm over the situation and he's about ready to talk to him again. Christian helps me out of the car and escorts me up the red carpet that's been laid out for this event. When we were first photographed Christian's company realised a statement with my name, just to stop the speculation on who I was. Since then the media attention has died down however from the people shouting my name, I can already tell that this is going to be manic and probably make the attention on us increase over the next few days. We pose for a few pictures but we both refuse to answer any questions, we don't want anyone to know how far along I am so no one can guess our due date and we definitely don't want anyone to know the sex. However, it doesn't stop every reporter from asking us.

I'm so relieved when we've made our way through the crowd and are sat at our table, my feet are already killing me, and I wish I could've worn flats. All the Greys plus Kate and I are sat at one table and despite the cold welcome Christian's father gave me everyone else is getting along nicely. Christian's grandparents are absolutely lovely and thrilled that they're going to be great grandparents. The food is amazing and by the time dessert I served I feel like I can't possibly eat anymore.

"Do you want to dance baby?" He leans into me to whisper in my ear. I nod because even though my feet hurt the idea of dancing with him gives me butterflies. He leads me to the dance floor and wraps his arm around me as we sway on the dance floor.

"I love having you this close to me Ana." I let out a content sigh, I'm so happy is this moment. Despite the fact I can feel eyes on us I don't care, it doesn't matter to be who is watching all I can think about is the man who has his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Ana." I gasp and lift my head from his chest so I can see his face.

"I love you too, so much." I feel tears in my eyes, and he lifts his hand to wipe them away. This man loves me!

CPOV

She loves me! the past month has been incredible and I'm so happy to have found her again. I feel like a different person when I'm with Ana and I honestly worry that she'll run a mile when she sees the real me, angry CEO.

"Baby I just have to use the rest room your daughter is kicking my bladder." She giggles before walking away. I can't help but think of the phrase 'hate to see you leave, love to watch you walk away' springs to mind.

"fancy a dance?" I turn to see Leila Lincoln, the absolute bane of my life. I made the drunken mistake of sleeping with her three years ago and she won't let it go. She was convinced we were a couple when it happened and even told my mother so, luckily, my mother was smart enough to know better thank god. Leila is convinced I'm just playing hard to get; in reality I just despise her.

"I mean it was so nice of you to dance with that other women make her feel better about her state, but she's gone now, and you can dance with someone of a better standard. Besides I'm way prettier." She bats her eye lashes and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"first off, the women is my girlfriend, secondly the state she's in is pregnant with my child and I've never seen a more beautiful woman." I'm seething but she just giggles.

"Oh Christian, there's no need to make me jealous, I already want you baby." She moves her hand to touch my chest, but a hand grabs hers before it makes contact.

"Is this woman bothering you baby?" I feel instantly calm as Ana starts to take charge of this situation. I had told her a little about my playboy ways and I told her in advance that Leila would be here so I'm just glad this wasn't a surprise to her.

"Nothing I can't handle baby, although I'm sure Miss Lincoln will be on her way now, you're here." She turns towards me and wraps her arms around me, staking her claim. This woman can claim me any day. She kisses me and I get lost, there's no one else just Ana and I. our kiss is over all too soon when I hear Leila cough in order to get our attention.

"It's real mature of you know Christian bringing your whore here." All the calm that Ana just instilled in me disappears. Ana looks pissed as hell but she's taking deep breaths to stay calm.

"Miss Lincoln I will tell you the same thing I have been telling you for the last three years, I do not like you, in fact I can't even stand you. I don't wish to date you or in fact even see you. This little fantasy you've made up in your head is just that, a fantasy! So please do not insult the women I love in attempt to make yourself feel better." I take a steadying breath and Ana rubs circles on my back trying to get my calm again.

"Ughh whatever Christian, you'll call me when you get bored of playing happy families." She rolls her eyes and storms away.

"Wow what a bitch! I can't believe you slept with that." She laughs slightly, I'm so glad Ana isn't the type to get angry at me for this. I mean she's angry, but I can't tell it's not aimed at me.

"I'm so exhausted baby, I'd really like to leave if that's okay." We say our goodbyes quickly and head home. It's been a very eventful night but I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the night with than with Ana and my family.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

"Christian. Christian. CHRISTIAN!" I startle awake Ana shaking me and screaming my name.

"What! Is Everything Okay?! Is the baby okay?!" she rolls her eyes slightly.

"The baby is fine I just need to use the toilet, but you're holding me so tightly and I couldn't get out of your hold. I'm so desperate and I didn't want to wet myself!" I laugh, even in my sleep I want to be as close to her as possible, I'm so busy thinking about that I still haven't let go of her.

"Christian if you don't let go this second, we're going to have an accident on our hands." I let go quickly and she runs off to the bathroom. We're growing closer and closer to Alice's arrival and Ana is started to get fed up. We have a month and a half left and although I want to enjoy the rest of this pregnancy having missed so much, I also can't wait for it to be over. One to meet my baby girl but also to end Ana's suffering. She's in so much discomfort all the time and struggles more and more every day, it's so painful to see that and not be able to help. I Know she just wants this to be over. She comes back to our bed and snuggles up beside me.

"I don't know how you manage to wrap yourself around me like a vine whilst you're asleep." She kisses my forehead.

"I'm drawn to you." She lets out a giggle and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Ughh I need to go back to sleep, I'm so exhausted all the time at the moment." I wish there was a way for me to help but I know there's nothing I can do apart from make sure she sleeps and eats. Work started on building an addition to the house a few weeks ago and since the builders start around 8, we've not been able to sleep in as long as she needs. I wish that I could change their start time, but we need to make sure all the security can live on site before the Alice is born, I don't want to risk their safety by not having enough security here.

We are woken up as expected by the builders. I can tell Ana is grumpy and I know I need to do something about this. Jumping out of bed I grab my phone and call Taylor, even though he's only a couple of rooms away I don't want to leave Ana just yet.

"Taylor, I need you to book us a hotel room somewhere for the next week. Ana needs a break from the noise." He assures me that it'll be done as soon as possible, and I hang up.

"Ana baby, I need you to call work. You aren't going in today," I expect her to argue but she just nods, probably glad to have a day off.

APOV

I grab my phone and call my boss, everyone at work has been very kind and understanding and I'm so grateful that I have such a positive group of people. My boss Hannah is incredible as well, she's taught me so much and on the few occasions where we've gone out after work, she has really made me laugh.

"Oh, Ana don't worry about it we all understand you must be exhausted, you've been working so much recently as well, maybe you should take the rest of the week off?" I contemplate this briefly, it's Wednesday so I'd only be missing three days of work, and I could really use a break.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer, although I will work from home. I don't mind getting through a couple of the manuscripts I've got." I hear a chuckle on the other end of my phone.

"Alright you take care." We both laugh before hanging up, I've got five days off work and I'm beyond excited to catch up on some sleep. At this stage I don't care what the hotel is like as long as there is a bed.

"She gave me the rest of the week off." I smile at Christian; I think he's glad I'm getting a break. I have been working harder than usual to make up for the work I'll miss when I'm on leave. I don't want to leave Hannah with a mountain of work.

"Perfect, get packed and we'll leave. I'll send someone to bring us stuff for work on Sunday so just worry about packing things you're comfortable in, and if you happen to also throw in some of those lace sets, we got you I wouldn't be angry." I laugh, over the last month and a half together our sex life has been insane, even when I've felt too tired as soon as I smell him or even see him after work it's like a shot of energy hits me and I need him. I was worried at first it was going to be too much for him but boy does that man have stamina. I never need to worry about him being ready because he always seems to be standing to attention when I'm around. He never fails to make me feel beautiful and loved, and even when I feel insecure about how big he will always calm me down and reassure me.

Not even an hour later and we have checked into The Fairmont and I and I am back in bed, although right now I don't particularly want to sleep. Christian is checking his emails on his phone when I take it out of his hands and move so I'm straddling his legs.

"Miss Steele I was very busy doing some very serious work." I can tell he's being playful, and I love this side of him.

"Well I suppose I should let you get back to your important work. I'll have to satisfy myself." I go to move off of him, but he holds me down, His eyes dark with lust.

"Your pleasure is mine Miss Steele and I never want to hear of you having to satisfy yourself." He growls as he attacks my lips, holding me as close as he can get me. He lifts the t-shirt I'm wearing over my head, so I'm just sat in my underwear.

"As much as I love how you look in my clothes, I prefer you like this." Despite the fact I have to stretch them a little bit to fit over my stomach I still wear his t-shirts to bed every night.

He lifts me slightly and flips me so I'm lying on my back, then starts on removing his own clothes. He is a god; I don't think I will ever get use to looking at him. He sets himself down between my legs and crawls up the beg kissing my legs till he reaches his goal. Pleasure shots through my body and I moan out his name, thrusting my hands into his hair. He moans in response; he's told me many times that he loves the way I taste, and he loves going down on me, so I know it's not just me who gets pleasure from doing this. I feel myself building and all too soon my orgasm comes washing over me. He doesn't give me any time to come down before he has thrust himself into me. He moves at a slow pace, worshipping my body as he kisses my neck and my chest. I always feel so loved in this moment.

"Talk to me Christian, I want you to talk to me." He knows exactly what I want him to say, we discovered together that dirty talk drives me wild and all I want right now is to hear his dirty mouth.

"I love how your Pussy feels. So tight and hot. I can even hear how wet you are." I moan, I never thought words would ever have such a big effect on me. He's picked up his pace and is being rougher, but it still feels incredible loving.

"Fuck, Christian I love your dick. The things you can do to me." I can feel myself building again and I know Christian is nearly there too.

"Cum on my tits please Christian." It takes him a couple of seconds to realise what I've just said, and the look of surprise is evident. He slams into me one last time bring my second climax and pulls out and moves to shoot his load on my chest before collapsing on the bed next to me.

"Jesus Ana where did that come from? Not that I mind but I've never cum anywhere apart from inside you or the pretty little mouth." He's panting through his words. I look down at my chest and the site of him all over me get me going all over again.

"I just wanted to feel you on me, I don't know exactly where it came from." I giggle before I move my hand to my breasts, rubbing seed over me.

"Jesus Ana you're going to kill me." I move one hand to my core while the other continues to run my breasts. I can see Christian is already hard again and lick my lips, I'm a hungry woman. Bring on round two!

Author's note: I made Hannah Ana's boss because I wanted her to have someone who was kind, would appreciate her hard work and empathies with her being pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

After a long few days of sex, sleep and general relaxing I feel in a blissful state. Tonight, we are off to Christian's parents' house for dinner. Every time we go, I can't help but think about my parents and how much I'd love to be sitting with them, or how well they would've gotten along with the Greys but unfortunately that will never happen. I told Christian a few weeks ago about my parents' accident, a patch of ice sent the car out of control and they died on site. It was so difficult to talk to him about it, but he comforted me. I already knew about his birth mother so I knew he could understand, even if he was too young to remember a lot, he still knew what it was like. It saddens me so much to know Alice will never know my parents, however the family she has with the Kavanagh's and the Greys will be the most wonderful family a girl could have and be so loved by everyone.

We pull up to their house and I don't think I'll ever get use to its size. Although I'm sure by the time work is finished on ours, I think it'll be a very similar size. Grace welcomes us with warm hugs and asks me how her Granddaughter is doing, I can't help but gush over every little movement and feeling. We make small talk for a while before Carrick interrupts.

"Ana do you mind if I have a word with you in my office." He sounds stern but I'm curious as to what he wants to say. I feel Christian tense up but I rub his hand reassuringly before following Carrick.

"Ana, I'm going to cut to the Chace here. I had a background check done on you. And we found a rather large life insurance pay out that you haven't collected." I take a second to take in what he's saying. I'm offended he had a check done on me but also, I'm not surprised because he obviously thinks I'm a gold digger who got pregnant on purpose. Then the second part of that sentence hits me, what life insurance pay out?

"I'm sorry I'm not sure what you're talking about." He nods.

"I didn't think you knew about it, if you did, I'm sure you would've collected and started spending it by now." I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"The sum of $2 million dollars was to be paid out to you after your parents' death." I can't believe this man can be so cold when talking about the death of my parents. I can feel the tears burning my eyes and I don't want to cry but I can't hold back.

"I don't want it." He looks shocked for a second before returning to his cool state.

"Ana if you take this money you'll be set for life. You can leave my son alone and stop this family role play. We all know you want his money and I won't let you continue this." The tears are full force now.

"You can't be serious. I Love Christian with all my heart." I take a deep breath.

"get rid of it, donate it to your foundation. I don't want the money! I don't care how much money I have or how much Christian has, all I care about is that I've found the love of my life and I won't just leave him." I can tell he's surprised, I'm sure he thought I would claim the money and disappear. He thinks for a minute contemplating his next move.

"Ana this is a lot of money, I urge you to reconsider…" I cut him off.

"I don't want it; I'd be homeless for the rest of my life if it meant I could be with Christian. Christian and I are so happy, why can't you see that? He loves me and I love him, and we will both love Alice till our last breaths." I'm livid but a part of me understands. He's protecting his son, who is in the public eye and has had to deal with people using him in the past. I get it I know I'd do anything to Keep my baby girl safe.

"Alice?" He brings me from my thoughts, and I realise what I've said. Shit, I just told him her name.

"That's what we're calling her. Alice Grace Grey." I'm nervous worried about his reaction but shocks me by smiling, I've never seen him smile.

"you're naming her after Grace?" I nod in response.

"Since I met her your wife has become my family, and if my little girl grows up to be half the women, she is she'll be incredible." And that's the honest truth. His whole demeanour changes gone, gone is the cold-hearted lawyer, now he just looks sad and guilty.

"Okay, I believe you and I won't push it anymore." I nod still insure how to act.

"I can only apologise for how I have behaved, and I can assure you that's not who I am. I just want to protect him; I don't want him to get hurt." I can understand and although I've hated this, I can tell he generally is sorry, and he just thought he was doing the best.

"It's okay, we can move on from this now." I give him a smile and stand in silence for a bit before both agreeing to head back out.

Christian's halts when I return, he can tell that I've been crying, and I can see how angry I is shake my head and smile before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"it's okay, we're okay." I see him relax and the look of relief probably mirrors the look of mine.

"Dinner is ready." Grace calls us to the dining room and I take a second to look at the people around me, in such a short time these people have become so much to me and I feel so grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

Back to reality today, although we're still in the hotel we both have to go back to work today. We woke up about an hour ago however we've just sat here in bed talking about anything and everything. She has really been able to catch up on missed sleep the last few days and I'm really glad because I know she was exhausted. I've been thinking a lot about marriage. I know I'm going to marry her and all though I'm not traditional I would've preferred to get married first before having the baby, but this is just how things worked out. I wouldn't change the way things happened because I got a beautiful girlfriend and daughter out of it.

"Have you ever thought about being proposed to?" I'm curious as to what she would want, when the time comes.

"Not really, I was never one of those girls that thought about things like that… but I suppose I would to be proposed to when I looked my worst. Like first thing in the morning, bad breath and messy hair. If someone could love me enough in that moment to want to spend their life with me then I know it's the real deal." We both laugh, but she I get her point. When the time comes, I'll make sure I chose the right moment, although I've never seen her not look beautiful.

We get ready for work, getting dirty in the shower before we get clean. I love waking up and getting ready with Ana it puts me in a good mood and I'm sure my staff must have noticed. We drop her off at work and I walk her to her office, she's nearly 8 months pregnant and struggling. Once she's settled, I begrudgingly head to work.

No matter how good the day started by the time lunch rolls around I am pissed and stressed beyond belief. My work load has been tripled recently so I can get stuff done before going on leave and its starting to really get on top of me. on top of that I have just gone through the accounting for a company we recently enquired, and someone has fucked up royally. I am pacing my office shouting, the two fuckers from accounting look terrified right now and I couldn't give a shit right now, they could've lost us thousands even millions because of a stupid error. I pay my staff to be on top of their game, and clearly these two aren't. I'm still shouting when I hear her little voice.

"Now Christian I really don't think you should be talking to people that way." I snap around to see Ana standing at my door, she's holding a pizza box in one hand and has the other hand resting on her hip. I quickly excuse the men and honestly feel an instant calm now she's here.

"You're very sweary Mr Grey and I will not let our daughter grow up in a house where that language is used so I highly suggest you sort that out right away." She's being deadly serious, and I know she's upset but she looks so damn cute that I struggling to take her seriously. She's in full mum mode and I can't wait to see this more often as Alice grows.

"I promise my love I will try my absolute best." I move to kiss her, but she moves her head quickly, so I kiss her cheek instead.

"There will be no trying Mr Grey, you will watch your language and I my little ears won't hear it again… that is unless you're talking dirty to me, then I will allow it." She says lightening her mood and finally letting me kiss her, and I'm incredibly hard from what she just said.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm so exhausted right now, as much as I'd love to fix your situation I can't." I obviously know what she's referring to and I give her a comforting smile, I can deal with my problem later. Ana and I had taken some photos the last few times we had sex, it was her idea to help me cope if she was too tired, and after she gives birth and we have to keep our hands off each other. Although I insisted that I didn't need them she was adamant that I would have something to get me through, thinking of me when she's the one who is struggling. I will have to relieve myself to those pictures when she leaves. We take a seat at my desk and dig into the pizza she brought us. Talking about our days so far. I explain why I was shouting when she arrived and she understood my issue, she was even pissed for me so I'm glad she can understand.

"I guess I've never seen CEO Christian, I've only ever seen sweet loving Christian." She moves to sit on my lap, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Sweet and loving Christian didn't exist till I met you." It's sad but true, I was so closed off and alone. I slept with women, often not even knowing their names and left without a goodbye. I juts used women as I way to blow off some steam, but I could never have done that to Ana, she has always been different.

APOV

To say I was a little scared when I heard Christian shouting is an understatement, I had every intention of talking to him about what Carrick said last night but he's already angry. I should've talked to him about it last night but I wanted time to compose was I would say, I was angry about it all but I just want this situation over now. I want us to all move on and be happy, and if I tell Christian when he's already pissed there's no way he will just let it go. We sit and eat and I manage to get him calmed a bit but not enough to drop this on him.

I have thought about the money a little and I really do think I want to donate it or put it in a fund for Alice. But I think I need to tell Christian about it first. I know for a fact I don't want the money; I don't want to be rich because my parents died. I love my job and I love working so I'm not worried about not having money. I will talk to him later when we're in bed or maybe in the bath, I'm so looking forward to soaking in the hotel bath. When our lunch is over, I head back to work, I promise myself that I will tell Christian later.

Christian Picks me up after work and we head towards the Mile-high club, I'm glad because I've been craving one of the pasta dishes here and I'm hoping if we're in public Christian won't react too badly when I tell him. I wish it was something I could keep to myself, but I know I need to talk to him about this. We sit and order before I finally build up the courage to tell him about the money and how I found out about it, although he seems really angry, he's doing a really good job at hiding it. He's silent for a few minutes and I awkwardly sit there and wait for him to respond.

"How do you feel about this?" I can tell he wants to say more but doesn't want to upset me.

"Honestly when it happened, I was so upset with your father. Then it changed to understanding and although I'm angry I get what he was trying to do. Now I just want to move on and enjoy the rest of our lives together." He nods and is silent once more. Our food arrives and we start to eat still sitting in silence, before once more he finally talks.

"I'm upset Ana, I want to shout at my dad for the way he's treated you. I'm really angry about this… however I can understand you just wanting to move on, and not get too stressed over this. So, for you I am willing to try and forget about this and move on." I sigh relived, I take his hand from across the table and rub it, letting him know I'm grateful to this decision. It's all working out nicely and I'm excited to move on from all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

It's been a blissful month; we moved back into the house three weeks ago, which is in now bigger than I ever thought possible. The nursery is done, we chose to have it painted blue with clouds and flowers giving it a wonderland theme. All of Alice's clothes are have been put away and I've gotten to the stage where I'm packing and unpacking my bag and folding her clothes over and over. I am ready to meet her now! I finished work last week and Christian has only been going in for meeting, working from home the rest of the time. He's terrified he will miss something and although I keep assuring him that I don't want him to miss too much work and I'm confident he could get to the hospital quickly if he wasn't at home, but he still insists on being here as much as possible.

I rock myself back and forth in the rocking chair in the corner of Alice's room, I have spent most of my time here over the last few days, it's still unreal to me how far Christian and I have come and how that one night changed our lives so much. I wouldn't change anything, despite the rocky start I feel so blessed with everything I have now, and I'd do it all over again to be in this position now. I hear the door and know Christian is home from work and I slowly manage to get myself out of the chair to greet him.

"Good day at the office my love." I'm making my way down the stairs rubbing my bump.

"It was too long; I didn't want to be away from you for that long." I wrap my arms around him best I can and kiss him.

"I'm sure It was nice to have a break from hearing all my complaining." I'm trying to lighten his mood, but I can tell he generally was upset to be away from me.

"I would listen to you complain all the time if it meant I could be with you. Now come on, we have to feed you." I groan inwardly, the last few days my appetite has been none existent. I'm not sure if it's the excitement of the giant baby making everything uncomfortable, but I've felt so sick. Christian won't have any of it and makes me eat three times a day, no matter how little I can manage I still have to eat. Although It's annoying that he forces me to eat, I know he has my best interests at heart.

"Please just a salad tonight, I can't bare anything more than that." I try to reason with him, and I'm thrilled when he nods and agrees. We head to the kitchen where Gail goes about preparing dinner, she's been so fantastic at making all my requested meals and I feel incredibly blessed to have her.

Christian eats his Mac and Cheese whilst I eat my salad and we talk about our day. I love hearing him talk so passionately about what he does, I find his passion an aphrodisiac and all I can think about is jumping him as soon as he has finished eating. I make a point to let Christian sleep and eat as much as he can, because I know once Alice is here, he's going to be so obsessed with looking after Alice and I he's going to forget to look after himself. Although just because I'm letting sleep and eat as much as possible doesn't mean I'm not having my fun, and I know the second his fork is down I'm going to be on him. When Alice is born, we have six weeks of no action so we're getting it out of our systems now.

"So how was your afternoon?" he pulls me from my very distracting thoughts.

"Same old, wondered about the house making sure everything was ready." I shrug trying to force a few more mouthfuls of lettuce down before finally calling it quits and giving up on eating anything else. I rub my stomach to ease the cramps I've felt for the last few days. I don't mention it because I know it's normal, but Christian will freak out and probably put me on 24/7 bedrest until Alice arrives.

As soon as he is done, I think he senses what I want and scoops me up. I always try to argue that I'm too heavy, but he refuses to listen and won't put me down. Carrying me to our room before setting me down, I grab his face and bring his lips to mine. Desperate and needy our hands wonder over each other's bodies. I start unbuttoning his shirt but stop when I feel an intense cramp radiate through me.

"what's wrong?" Christian asks but I continue, I don't want to make a big deal out of this. It's perfectly normal to experience cramps and pains. I don't respond but I resume what I was doing pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, bringing his lips to mine once more before I feel a sudden wetness down my legs and on my feet. I pull away from Christian and he looks at me wide eyed before we both look down.

"Is it… is that… is it time?" Christian stutters out, his eyes still wide with shock. I nod quickly, words failing me right now. Everything blurs as Christian starts rushing around making phone calls and grabbing our bags. I run to the closet and grab one of the night shirts I have, I don't want to travel in wet yoga pants, so I need to change. Once all our stuff is on the bed Christian helps me change and before I know it we're in the car. It's showtime!


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

"Fuck Christian it hurts! Please make it stop!" 12 hours, 12 long fucking hours and Alice still isn't nearly ready to make an appearance. I've had texts every half hour from our family asking if she's here or if they can visit, I've ignored everyone of them. My main focus on the incredibly strong women in front of me, it kills me to watch the women I love in so much pain and I so wish there was something I could do. I just stand and rub her hair; I feel so utterly useless.

Four hours later and we're still in the same place, Dr Greene should be here soon to do another check and I'm praying they can do something to help with the pain because I don't know how much longer I can handle seeing Ana like this before my CEO boss comes out and I start ordering people to do something.

"Miss Steele, let's see how you're doing." Ana is growing paler by the second and honestly, I'm starting to get scared. Ana gets into position and Dr Greene examines her again.

"Well Miss Steele it seems it's time." People and things start to move around us, but I can still only focus on Ana, our little girl will be here soon. It only takes a few minutes for everything to be set up and it's time for Ana to push. Ana is holding my hand so tightly and all I can do is stand and watch. I'm doing my best to reassure her but right now I don't think she can even hear me; all she can focus on right now is pushing. It feels like an eternity standing watching, but then I hear it a piercing cry as Alice enters the world. She's here our baby is finally here. They place her on Ana's chest, and I rub our babies little back as I kiss Ana's forehead. I don't even try and fight back the tears, I let them flow freely as I wrap my arms around my new family.

All too soon a nurse Scoops up our girl so they can clean her up and do all the checks they need to do. I don't move holding Ana so close, this incredible woman has given me so much that I didn't even know I wanted, and I know in this moment there is only one thing that will make this situation any better.

"Marry me?" I blurt out. She gives me a tired but confused look like she doesn't know if she's dreaming.

"Anastasia Steele, I knew you were different from the first night we met, and it took meeting you again to know you were the one. So please, Marry me?" Tears run down her face as rests her forehead against mine.

"well I told you I wanted to be asked when I looked a mess, and I probably will never look as bad as I do now." She chokes out, trust Ana to be making jokes at this moment. Although I disagree, she has never looked more beautiful than she does at this moment.

"but to answer your question, I would love nothing more than to marry you." I push my lips to hers and we are both a mess of tears. Right now, I am complete.

When Alice is brought back to us, I finally get to hold her. Holding her in my arms is the most unreal feeling, she's so small and I can't believe she is finally here.

"she's so perfect, just like her mother." Ana lets out a giggle, I look up and she has my phone in her hand taking photos of me. I take the phone from her and she holds her arms open to take Alice, before I snap a few photos of the two of them. Sending it off to our family, with the caption

"We'd like you all to meet Alice Grace Grey."

APOV

I can't believe she's here and I'm engaged! So much has happened in the past 24 hours and I don't think I'll ever be able to wipe this smile from my face. I know Christian's family, well I suppose it's our family now, will be here any minute but right now I'm in my little bubble holding my two-favourite people.

Sure, enough the Greys and Kavanagh's arrive within the hour all cooing over Alice. Carrick was the only person who knew Alice's name and so it surprised everyone when they got the message telling them, Grace even arrived crying and thanking me for the honour. Watching the people around me I feel so loved but I can't help wishing that they were still here I wish my mom and Dad where standing here telling me how proud they were. I push the thought from my mind not wanting to ruin this moment. A few hours later and the last of the Greys have left, although I have loved seeing them, I'm so glad we're alone again.

I am exhausted and so ready to sleep but as soon as I can even think about closing my eyes Alice starts crying and a nurse comes in suggesting we try feeding. It takes us a while, but we finally get there and Alice latches on, she was clearly hungry. Christian is in the chair next to my bed watching in awe while cooing at Alice, he is so smitten with her. There's a knock at the door and Christian gets up before letting me know he'll be just outside for a few minutes. I don't even particularly notice as I just stare at my baby girl, she has fallen back to sleep so I cover myself back up and lay her on my chest.

I wake a few hours later hearing Christian singing from the chair next to me, I turn and watch their interaction. I couldn't have met a more perfect man and Alice couldn't have a more perfective father, how lucky my girl and I are.

"Good morning sleepy head." I stretch out, I feel sore but so content. I move to stand so I can use the toilet and when I return Alice has been set in her crib and Christian is standing by the bed, looking anxious. I sit back down Christian takes my hand.

"I know I already asked, but I wanted to do it again with a ring this time." He moves so he's on one knee next to my bed and I am crying once again.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I don't give him chance to ask again, I can't wait. He beams at me before producing a little red box from his pocket. Inside is the most beautiful ring, simple and elegant and as he slips it onto my finger, I realise it's the perfect fit.

"Where did you get this?" I can't image he left to go shopping.

"I ordered it two weeks ago, and had Taylor pick it up. He gave it to me earlier, which is why I stepped out." I nod realising that he had been planning this, and it wasn't just something he had to do in the moment.

"I planned on saving it, but I couldn't wait any longer. I just want us to be a family, officially." He is the sweetest man a and I smile feeling so happy in this moment. Although we didn't tell anyone we were engaged when they visited, I had a feeling Grace may have suspected something. That women just has a sixth sense when it comes to mine and Christian's relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

The smell coming from the kitchen is to die for and I'm so excited for the family to come around for dinner and to share our news. We didn't want to share the news over the phone, so we invited everyone round for dinner tonight. We were discharged from the hospital three days ago and asked the family to hold off on visiting until we settled in, we have however sent them countless updates and photos which have kept them all happy. I asked if Gail could make us a simple pot roast, I know it's not up to the same standard as the meals we usually have when we have family dinners but all I really want right now is comfort food.

Grace and Carrick are the first to arrive, and I'm so grateful that everyone managed to make up before Alice was here. Grace has Alice bundled up in her arms while Carrick just stares at her with a smile on his face, you would've never guessed how cold he was towards both of us when we first met. Mia bounds in afterwards showing off all the new things she's brought for Alice, before taking her upstairs to put her in one of the new outfits she's brought. Kate and Elliot arrive fashionably late as always, with apologies from her family as they've had to go away last minute for business. I'll arrange a lunch or something with them next week. I hear Mia coming downstairs and I see that she's put Alice in a little blue knitted dress and a white apron, just like the book! The room irrupts into "ohhs" and "ahhs" and everyone is snapping pictures.

When we finally all stop looking at Alice for long enough to eat, I start to feel a little nervous. No one has noticed my ring yet. I'm glad he didn't buy me a big over the top ring so it's not actually two obvious, but I thought Kate would've noticed by now. Christian takes my hand from the table and I know he can't keep it to himself anymore. He stands pulling me with him and everyone's attention is brought to us.

"Ana and I have an announcement." As soon as he says that I can almost guarantee that everyone has guessed what he's going to say and are already bouncing in their seats.

"This amazing woman, has agreed to be my wife." We are surrounded by cheers and I am so glad that everyone is so happy for us, not that I had any doubt that they wouldn't be. Mia and Kate have automatically gone into wedding planning mode and honestly, I'm happy to have them just because I want to marry this man as soon as possible, and there's no way I have enough energy to get all the planning done quickly. I already had a thought about the colours and my dress but apart from that I'm clueless. I've never been one of those girls who has thought about their wedding since they we're little but now I wish I had to; I might have a clue what's going on.

"When do you want to get married?" Mia asks, she knows we want this to happen quickly, I don't want to wait long to call this man my husband.

"Two months." Christian answers for us both, I know he wants to do this quickly as well.

"That I can work with." Mia nods and starts typing away on her phone.

6 weeks later APOV

"Now Ana if there's anything at all you want changing let me know." Charlotte Kavanagh has found my dream dress and with only two weeks till the wedding I finally get to try it on. I've seen pictures and she's updated me on its alterations, but I wanted to wait to try it on till it was ready. I know it will need a few more alterations once I've tried it on, but the main work is done. I have lost a majority of my baby weight which surprises me because I've not tried and honestly neither me nor Christian cared about my extra weight, in fact I think we both like the extra curves I've gained.

"Okay you can open your eyes." I open my eyes facing away from the mirror first to see the reactions of Grace, Charlotte, Mia and Kate. They all look overjoyed and I know by their reactions that it's perfect. I finally turn around and see myself, I look like a princess! The dress is perfect, and I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Doesn't mommy look beautiful little one." Kate is bouncing Alice up and down lightly; I hold my arms out and take her looking at us both in the mirror. Kate has just put her in her little "bridesmaid" dress so we're both in our wedding attire and getting I'm more excited by the second. I get lost in my own little world looking at my angel, but I'm drawn from my thoughts when I hear a camera going off. Grace is smiling at the photo showing the others before she shows me. it's a beautiful photo and I ask if she can send it to me, it's given me an idea for Christian's wedding present.

When we're done and everyone has tried on their dresses it's time to leave, the ladies invited me to lunch but I really want to take Alice to Grey House to see her Daddy and have lunch with him. He hasn't gone back to work properly but he does go in for a few meetings and I'd really love to surprise him. Sawyer takes us to grey house, one thing I do love is being able to sit with Alice in the car and not having to drive. The excitement to see my man is so strong and I practically leap out of the car when we arrive. Although we spend so much time together, I do miss him, although it was probably good that we both had a break from each other.

We decided that we would wait until or wedding night to have sex again, despite the fact the doctor gave us the all clear a few days ago. We want it to be special and what could be more special than being married and reconnecting for the first time. The only problem is the sexual tension is insane, whenever we're alone all I can think about is jumping him, so it probably good to spend some time apart.

CPOV

I've only been here for a few hours and already it feels like I've been here too long. I want to be back home with my girls. Although Ros is doing an amazing job without me being here every day, I know there's things that I'm needed for. I hear my door open and look up to see Ana and Alice standing in my doorway, the smile that forms on my face is massive.

"I called Andrea and told her we were coming; she's ordered us lunch. I hope you aren't too busy." I push my chair out from under my desk so she can sit on my lap, holding Alice is hers. She tells me about her day, and I tell her about mine so far but really, I'm mostly just looking at my girls and relishing holding them.

When the food arrives, Ana moves to sit opposite me, and I offer to hold Alice because I want Ana to have a break while she eats. Neither of us have gotten a lot of sleep, but I'm use to it. Ana I can tell is struggling, she's up most of the day and night. Although I try to not wake her or try to do things without her; sometimes a girl just needs her mom.

We make small talk but we're both sort of consumed by the food, Andrea ordered Chinese which I'm guessing Ana asked for because I know she's just been wanting her comfort foods recently. When she's finished, she settles back in her chair to "rest" her eyes. Although it's not long before I can hear her snoring. I place Alice down in her carrier while I move Ana to the sofa. I only have one more meeting, but I'll have Andrea cancel and just get some paper work done while Ana sleeps.

"Mr Grey, I'm really sorry to bother you but Miss Smith has already arrived and she's being very insistent that she sees you." I nod, I can appreciate how frustrating it is to come all the way here to then be told to leave. Miss Smith contacted me a few weeks ago about purchasing her company, and usually I wouldn't be interested in a company so small but when I saw the numbers and her business plan, I had to admit it was impressive. I take Alice with me to the conference room; I know it's unprofessional but I'm sure Miss Smith will understand. Before I have reached the conference room, I see her throw the glass walls and I feel rage kick in. Sitting there is not Miss Smith, but Leila fucking Lincoln. I don't knpow why that pshyco is hear but I'm not going in there without my bodyguard… Ana.

"Andrea, I need you to watch Alice for a few minutes in my office." She nods quickly and follows me, and I wake Ana up.

"Ana baby we have a situation an di need your help." She looks confused but once I've told her what's happening her confusion turns to anger.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill that women." I lead her to the conference room, stopping her from running in before me. I enter and see Leila lick her lips and I have to fight the urge not to throw up, she obviously isn't too happy to see Ana because her face changes.

"Miss Lincoln, what an unexpected visit." I try to stay calm although right now I'm livid.

"I thought I was meeting with Miss Smith." I know they're friends so this can't be a coincidence.

"well I needed the opportunity to talk to you, and you wouldn't take my calls." She says like it's obvious.

"And why is it you need to talk to me?" she giggles slightly.

"Oh Christian, I'm fed up of this back and forth. Ditch your little bitch already. I know we're meant to be together." If I wasn't so angry, I may actually find what she's saying funny. This woman is delusional. I'm just about to respond when Ana cuts in.

"okay Leila I don't know what's wrong with you, but I really need you to leave, our lawyers will contact you with a restraining order." Leila laughs.

"Oh, you really think I'm going to listen to you? I am not an idiot I know you stole him from me for his money and when he realises he'll come running back to me." It's Ana's turn to laugh now.

"Listen here, I'm only going to say this once. That man is the love of my life, and I am his. We have a beautiful daughter and are a family. you will never be more than a one-night stand that he bitterly regrets and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner you can get on with your sad little life. Christian does not love you, he doesn't even like you how can you not see that?" Leila is getting angrier and angrier by the second and I don't know what's going to happen.

"I'm pregnant, and it's his." She leans back in her check with a smug look on her face like she's won, I look at Ana who is stunned momentarily but she stands up straight and straightens her jacket. She knows it's not true, she knows I'm faithful and trusts me.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Miss Lincoln lying isn't a good look for you." Leila blinks a few times.

"I suggest you leave; I don't know what you intended to happen but I can tell you there is nothing on hell or earth that would make me believe you." She walks around the table, grabs Leila by the jacket and pulls her up walking her out of the door whilst Leila screams and complains. Taylor is waiting to take over by the time Ana has left the room and takes a kicking and screaming Leila.

"Now as I said our lawyers will be in contact, stay away from my family… now get her out of my sight." She dismisses Taylor and he happily escorts her out.

"Jesus Grey you had such poor taste before me." I can't help but laugh, how can she be so kick ass one second and so light the next.

"Jesus can we go home now I'm exhausted." And that's that, over and forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

"Mia I said no, I'm sorry but it's not happening." I cross my hands over my chest, and I have the mom look on my face.

"But Ana it's tradition!" She's stomping her feet like a child and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Christian and I are passed tradition Mia. I won't sleep without him and I won't make him go a night without seeing Alice." She tries to speak again but I won't let her.

"I will see you tomorrow Mia, now please go because I'm exhausted and we'd really like to sleep." She finally relents and walks away. Christian is just finishing off some work quickly and I was getting ready for bed when Mia decided once more that she would try to steal me away to stay at her parents' house, we've had many arguments about this but it's really starting to get on my nerves. I refuse to spend the night without my family and she just won't understand that. Thank god this is the last night she can bug me about it because tomorrow I the big day.

I head towards Christian's office and find him reading over some papers, with Alice nestled against his chest. I decide not to tell him about Mia's visit because really right now all I want to do is go to bed. On Christmas eve I always said "the earlier I go to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come." Which is exactly how I feel about tomorrow the sooner I go to bed the sooner I can be "Mrs Grey"!

"come on then my lovely ladies let's get you to bed." He pushes himself from his desk and glides across the room placing a kiss on my cheek. We head to bed together stopping in Alice's room to put her down for the night. We head to bed still struggling to keep our hands off each other, both knowing that this time tomorrow we can be all over each other.

I wake up the next morning and I'm bouncing off the walls, I get to marry the man of my dreams today.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs Grey." I can't help but smile at his nickname. I know Christian's family will be here any second to pick take him away, so right now I'm enjoying the calm before the storm. Heading over to Alice's room I check one last time that everything is packed for her first night away from us. Tonight, Christian and I will be staying in a hotel and Alice will be staying with her grandparents. Although I'm excited to have a night with my man, I'm anxious about not being with Alice. I know Christian is nervous too which is why it was so important for both of us to stay with her last night.

All too soon I'm saying goodbye to Christian and Alice, I know it's silly and I'll see him in a few hours, but I still feel like I'll miss him. I'm given no time to calm myself before everyone starts hurrying around me. I'll be getting ready here at our house before the car takes me to The Grey's where they've set up for our wedding. We could've got married anywhere but nowhere seemed as perfect as the waterfront at the Grey's house. Grace was thrilled when we asked if we could hold the wedding there and organised everything for us.

A few hours later I've been plucked, curled and made up within an inch of my life and I'm ready to start getting dressed. I've managed to keep my emotions in check so far however I can't help but feel upset that my mum and dad aren't here, although I feel so loved by everyone around me, I can't help but think of them. I know they're here with me, but I still wish I could give them I big hug.

Mia distracts me from my wondering thoughts when she insists it's time for me to get dressed. Everyone else is dressed and ready to go and it's only me left to go before we leave. I had expected to feel nervous, but I don't feel any nerves, I know I've made the right choice and there's no doubt that I love Christian. They get me into my dress very quickly, a long-sleeved lace top with a flare bottom. It's not puffy or big but simple and elegant, absolutely perfect for me.

"Oh, Jesus Ana Grey is gonna die when he sees you." I giggle because Kate is right, he's going to love this dress… he's going to love taking if off later even more. I'm getting more excited by the second and by the time we're in the car I feel as if I'm about to pop. The car journey isn't long but it feels like hours, and I have to stop myself from asking the car to speed up. I eager to get my baby girl back in my arms. When we finally arrive Elliot hands me my baby girl before leaving to join Christian. I wanted to walk the aisle with her in my arms because I wanted to be close to my baby in this time, Grace will take her when I reach Christian but right now I just want the comfort of holding her.

The music starts and I begin my walk. The moment our eyes meet I feel myself melting away. He looks more handsome then I've ever seen him. He gives me the biggest smile and it's not long before I'm close enough for him to be able to wrap his arms around him. The ceremony is over in a flash and we've signed all the paperwork. I am officially Mrs Grey! Everyone has already moved into the tent for the reception and Christian, Alice and I our given some time to recover before we re-join everyone.

"I can't believe we're all finally Greys!" Christian can only smile, it did upset me at first that Alice had a different last name, despite the fact I knew it wouldn't be long till we all shared one.

"It suits you Mrs Grey." He kisses me and we fuss over Alice, her little dress is adorable and I'm glad I can hear the snapping of our photographer catching this moment. When we enter the reception area the room, we head straight for the dancefloor together for our first dance, Christian still holding Alice as we move around the dance floor. We're clearly not moving in a particular way and it's obvious that I have no clue how to dance but whatever we're doing works for us. I'm lost in the moment when applause brings us back to reality. Looking around the room I can't help but smile at all the people looking at us, clearly all very proud and happy for us. I do feel so much love from the people around me.

The rest of the day passes quickly and I'm eager to get my alone time with my man, I know he's eager to get me alone too. We say our good byes and make sure Grace and Carrick everything for their sleepover with Alice. I do feel anxious but I'm excited to finally feel Christian again.

We're all over each other the second the car doors close, it's as if we haven't seen each other for months.

"I love this dress Mrs Grey. But I can't wait to see it on the hotel floor." I can't wait! We could've just gone home; however, we wanted a night away from home where we could relax. The second the car stops Christian scoops me up and carries me through the hotel lobby, not caring about the people staring at us, I'm so glad Taylor already checked in and had the key because I don't think I could've gone through the check in process the way I'm feeling.

CPOV

I set her down quickly taking in one last look at my beautiful bride, she really is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Before I can even make a move towards her again she pushes me backwards into the door and jumps so her legs are wrapped around me, I'm glad her dress isn't too fussy because with one hand I'm able to undo the buttons on the back and as I set her down once more I'm able to pull it down so it pulls at her feet.

"Fuck Mrs Grey if I'd known what you had on underneath; I wouldn't have waited so long to undress you." She's wearing the tiniest little pair of white lace underwear and that's it.

"I thought you'd approve… but Mr Grey I think you're wearing too much." She tilts her head and gestures for me to come closer before she starts working on unbuttoning my shirt. I kick my shoes off and unbutton my trousers, but she slaps my hands away before I can start removing them.

"You got to undress me Mr Grey, I'm sure you can let me have the same honour." Who am I to stop her, if she wants to undress me then she can. She pushes my shirt off my shoulders not caring where it lands before she moves so she's on her knees in front of me, pulling down my trousers and pants.

"You have no clue how much I've misses this." I laugh because I know we've both missed being intimate but my laugh immediately turn to a deep moan when I feel her tongue on me. she first circles my tip before taking me in, I relish in how far she can take me. I hae to stop her soon though because I don't want to cum in her mouth and lord knows I won't last very long.

"Come on baby I want to taste you before I feel your tight wet pussy again." I know she loves when I talk dirty to her and from the moan she just let out I can guess that her panties are probably flooded. I pick her up and put her on the edge of the bed before I remove her tiny panties, and sure enough I was right she's soaked. She leans back opening her legs more so I can see my prize better and I immediately get to work, it takes all my power not to cum just from tasting her but I soldier on, I want at least one orgasm from her before I enter her. I know she was already so built up because it takes only minutes for her to orgasm screaming my name and pulling my hair. I've definitely not lost my touch over the last two months.

I move into position and brace myself before thrusting into her, I had been prepared for her to feel different, but the fact she's somehow tighter baffles me.

"I've been doing these exercises, I know how tight you like me." answering my unanswered question I can't help bit growl, I wouldn't have cared either way, but it would be a lie if I didn't admit that I love how she feels.

"Fuck Christian you feel so good!" she's almost screaming, I'm thrusting away and then it hits me.

"Fuck Ana we haven't used any protection." I go to pull out, but she holds he tighter.

"I'm on the pill, please keep going." I smile down at her, thank fuck because I don't ever want a barrier between us. Spending as long as I can worshipping her body I get to the stage where I can't hold on anymore so when I feel her finally go over the edge again, I let myself follow her. We're both panting and trying to recover.

"I've missed you so much!" She wraps her arms around me pulling me as close as possible.

"I've missed you too Mrs Grey, and I plan to spend the night making it up to you." And I did.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Two weeks later

APOV

I stretch out, burying my toes in the sand. When I thought of getting married, I never thought of a honeymoon, luckily for me Christian didn't forget and the three of us have spent the last two weeks in a luxury villa with a private slice of beach in Florida. Christian wanted to go further knowing I'd never been abroad but didn't want to go too far with Alice, so Florida seemed like a perfect balance.

"shall we go find mommy!" I hear Christian walking along the sand, he went to change her and reapply sun cream and I must have drifted off. We're sat under a big parasol but he's still worrying about her burning, my worrier. I open my arms to take her as he approaches.

"There she is!" he sits next to me before wrapping his arm around me. I've spent the last two weeks in bikinis and Christian is never far or never not touching me in some little way, I think he just wanted to make sure everyone knew I was his. Not that I mind him having his hands on me constantly.

"Hello little stinker." I sit her in-between my legs and we play with all the little toys we brought for her to play with. Christian has spoilt us completely rotten since we got here, and despite my many objections there really is no stopping him.

We have another week and here before returning home. We've had lots of chats about work and although I don't want to be some kept house wife, I really want don't want to miss anything with Alice so I'm in two ways about returning. I know for a fact I'll use the maximum maternity that I'm allowed and then maybe I'll go part time, I don't know.

When we finally have to come home, I don't want to leave, I've loved having time alone with my family but its back to reality now, Christian really has to go back to work and I know he doesn't want to. He was looking to hire more staff to lessen his workload, I do think it's a good idea because he's worked so hard, but I don't want him to stop doing all the things he loves. We're back in our house for the first time since before the wedding and it feels odd to be back, I just can't believe how perfectly everything fell into place for us. I think about how lonely I could be in this house on my own if Christian hadn't come back into my life and it makes me so happy to think of how lucky I am to have found him again. Not only that but we're lucky he excepted us and didn't just turn his back.

9 Months later

CPOV

I can't believe our little girl is one today! I've gone overboard with a party and gifts, but I just can't help it, I want to spoil her rotten. Ana and I try to limit ourselves when it's not a special occasion so we're taking this opportunity to buy everything we wanted to. My family have also gone over the top with presents and despite the fact she has no real clue whats going on Alice has been all smiles and laughs but I can tell she's starting to get really tired. We put her down and take time to catch up with our family. Although we meet regularly it's still nice to find out about how everyone is doing. Since becoming and aunt I know Mia has matured, she even got herself a job in a bakery which we're all very proud of her for. Kate and Elliot got engaged last month and have been planning like crazy, like us they don't want to wait long before they are married. On paper I would usually hate someone like Kate but she really has become like a sister, and when you see how much she loves and cares for my family it's hard for anyone not to like her. I thank my lucky stars every day that she was there to support and help Ana while I wasn't around.

When everyone has left we can finally relax. It's been a long day and despite her long nap earlier it still doesn't take long to get Alice down for the night. She usually sleeps through the night and will wake up around 6, which is fine because it's the time I wake up anyway. Ana struggled with going back to work but when she was promoted to an editor and told she could work from home it was a win situation. She still goes into work for meeting and a few other hours a week, but she didn't want Alice to be raised by a nanny, so she's found a really good balance. When she needs to go to work, I'll work from home, so we have managed to perfectly balance this. I have finally been able to step back a little at work and enjoy all the hard work I've put in over the years.

I've been thinking a lot recently about expanding our family but I don't know how to start a conversation about it with Ana. We never had the discussion to start having kids obviously it just happened, so I am somewhat anxious, I know she does want more kids but I'm not sure when. I don't want our children to have a large age gap so would. As we settle in bed I decide it's a now or never moment.

"I think we should have another baby." She looks shocked for a second and then the biggest smile forms on her face.

"How did you know?" wait what? She can tell I'm confused and she gets out of bed and comes back with a little box.

"I only took it this morning but I wanted to give it you tomorrow, you were so focussed on Alice and I didn't want to take away from her day," I open the box and I can feel tears in my eyes.

"You... you're… we're having another baby." She nods and I immediately grab her and wrap my arms around her.

"I booked an appointment with the doctor, but she said it's likely that the pill just wasn't effective." I can't even hide how happy I am, we're having another baby!

The End!

I want to thank you all for supporting my little story, and I hope you've all enjoyed it.


End file.
